


Supermarket flowers

by mir0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :(, Drabbles, I dont know how to tag, Kinda, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, Sad, Sad lance, Song fic, Voltron, i might actually finish the song if yall want, listen to the song first/look up the lyrics, love and romance genre, might continue this, my final project, prompt for my writing class, supermarket flowers by ed sheeran, yeah it's about lance's mom dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mir0/pseuds/mir0
Summary: Based off of supermarket flowers by ed sheeran. I put Lance into the story in my head and just wrote it out. hope you enjoy(Also would recommend listening or reading the lyrics to the song first)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I turned this in for a love and romance writing final, I swear I love Lance guys.

Lance made his way from the window to the trash can, taking note of the ralphs sticker still on the bouquet of  sympathy lilies, white roses, orchids and irises. The price had been hastily scratched out with a black ballpoint pen but the “$4.99” could be seen vaguely through the fading ink. Lance disposed of the flowers that had only just started to wilt and carried on with cleaning. 

He threw out the old water from the water heater and dumped out half finished cups of tea in the sink.

He flipped through the overly ornate scrapbook that his brother  had made about his mom and relinquished in the memories that flooded through his mind. His mom had been loved, that’s all that mattered.

Lance crawled over to the corners of the bed and pulled crumpled and tear stained card out from the space between the wall, the mattress, and the top of the bed frame. He grabbed the fresh new teddy bears most likely bought from the pop up tents on the street corner gas stop. Once hugged and cuddled but now lay forgotten, the red heart in the bears hands too red for Lance to see fit for the occasion.

He poured his dad’s started-but-not-finished ginger beer in the sink. The man in question too occupied with distant family to throw it out himself.

Each time he had found Lance crying, his dad told him that that there wasn't anything worth his tears, but in this light, Lance thought his mom deserved every piece of his being.

His younger brother and he had spent hours together crying and relying each other, but to his youngest sister he explained that the cause of his mother’s heart failure was because it was too full of love.

Lance’s family went to church when they could but he wasn’t too strongly into it; this mindset not present in this moment though as he tried to make himself happier. He thought about how good his mom was and how when he was little, how he thought she was an actual angel. 

Well now here he was.

While he loved his dad with all his heart, his mom was the one who taught him how to ride a bike and talked to him about anything he needed to to feel better. His grades, his siblings, his school, his friends, his classes, his sexuality. She was the one who sang “sana sana” when he got hurt and she was the one who held his hand when he got shots. She was the one who made it possible to see another day. 

His mother deserved a break. She deserved to have wings that reflected her soul and passion. The most elegant, strong and sturdy pair able to be conjugated in a flurry of light. She deserved nirvana. 

When she would walk through the "pearly gates" Lance imagined a celebration of her life with all of her favorite things, and 

with God himself opening his arms to her and saying “Hallelujah, you’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoyed this I might finish the song or maybe even write a new one???? Idk thanks for reading!!


End file.
